This specification relates to migrating business processes in an enterprise content management (ECM) system, and more particularly, to migrating business processes from one ECM system to another ECM system.
ECM systems can be used to ensure process management uniformity in business industries. Specifically, ECM systems attempt to organize, manage, and distribute a business's documents that relate to the business's processes using various integrated components.